A search of the prior art located a number of patents directed to conversion systems for modifying the operation of motor vehicles, including the operation of the transmission thereof. However, none of the located prior art patents is directed to the conversion approach generally described above for converting a vehicle to freewheeling capability.
Applicant is aware of the following U.S. patents which are believed to be exemplary of the prior art: U.S. Pat. No. 4,304,317, issued Dec. 8, 1981, U.S. Pat. No. 4,706,517, issued Nov. 17, 1987, U.S. Pat. No. 5,105,517, issued Apr. 21, 1992, U.S. Pat. No. 2,525,695, issued Oct. 10, 1950, U.S. Pat. No. 4,334,590, issued Jun. 15, 1982, U.S. Pat. No. 4,817 752, issued Apr. 4, 1989, U.S. Pat. No. 4,788,888, issued Dec. 6, 1988 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,625,846, issued Dec. 2, 1986.